


Une's Wish

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [11]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Lady Une goes out with the others and reveals her greatest wish.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 11/24: Une’s Wish

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: *plops up sign of “Not Mine No Sue!” and grins*

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, fluff, some angst.

Pairings: hinted 13+11, 9+11, S+11

Rating: PG

Note: Uh…I guess I don’t have any notes ^_^;; relief, ne? hehe Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Lights flickered around the city as a gently falling snow covered it. Une watched silently from her office in Preventer HQ, her face soft with a gentle smile. She looked over as she heard the door open, and smiled as Noin and Sally stepped into her office. “What can I do for you two?” she asked softly as she stepped over to her desk to greet them.

 

“Lady…we were wondering if you would like to join us for a little Christmas dinner?” Sally asked with a small smile. Noin nodded as she smiled softly.

 

Une smiled back at them, then looked out the window. “I don’t know if I can or not…but…” She trailed off thoughtfully.

 

“Please, Lady? It would do you some good,” Noin replied with a grin, winking at Une. “We’re going to that hot new dance club and then to my place for some drinks. Just a small celebration…though we might run into the guys…” she added with a chuckle.

 

Sally grinned at her friend. “Yes, I know…Duo was working hard to convince Heero and Wufei to go with him and the others,” she commented wryly.

 

Chuckling softly at the image of Duo pleading with the two adamant Asian members of the Preventers, Une grinned at them. “Alright…shall I meet you there?” she asked as she turned off her computer.

 

Noin clapped her hands in delight as Sally smiled. “Yes, please do! And dress for the occasion,” she ordered with a wink. Une grinned and nodded, then sighed as she looked out the window after the two had left. She smiled softly and shook her head, then left to get ready for the get together.

 

The night went by swiftly, much dancing and goofing around occurring as the Preventers relaxed and let loose at the club. They then found themselves at Noin’s place, sharing drinks and stories.

 

Somehow they got onto the subject of dreams, opening up about what they had once thought to do and chuckling at where they were now. Une found herself in the center of attention as Quatre put the question to her. “So, what was your greatest dream, Une?” he asked as they all sipped their drinks or grabbed some snacks.

 

Une sat back thoughtfully and looked over at the brightly sparkling Christmas tree. “My…greatest dream was to bring peace to people’s hearts and to make sure children never fight in war again,” she said softly.

 

They all blinked in surprise at her. “Really now? It would seem you have done that, huh?” Hilde commented thoughtfully and grinned.

 

Shaking her head with a soft smile, Une replied quietly, “No…not yet. I’m still working for it.” She smiled at them.

 

“What do you mean, Une? There is peace now and there aren’t any children fighting,” Duo said in confusion.

 

Smiling as she closed her eyes and looked down, Une stated, “But, there are still children fighting. And there isn’t complete peace yet. But…someday, there will be.” She opened her eyes again and grinned at them. “Now then…Wufei…what has been your dream?” she asked and chuckled as he protested. They continued the night talking, but all kept in mind the dream that Lady Une had mentioned. They knew then that the dream of peace was indeed something to work towards for a lifetime….and they were up for the challenge.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
